kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Mamoru Shima
was the leader of Wonderful Blue Sky Organization/Aozora Organization and the boss of Nago, Megumi, and Kengo. He also befriended Akira Kido. Character History He is a mysterious millionaire who is the president of the Shima Foundation, a front for the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization (素晴らしき青空の会 Subarashiki Aozora no Kai) that funds the Fangire Hunters, spending his spare time at a gym. He also gathers information on any new members of the Fangire Race that the Organization comes across, as well as seeing Kiva as a possible greater threat due to the original's rampage in 1986, believing from his experience with his foster-son Taiga that Fangires and humans cannot co-exist. He let Kengo be part of the organization, training him to be a more suited successor to Ixa System, but fires him after Wataru runs away. It was soon after that Shima suffers an ironic fate when mortally wounded by the Sungazer Fangire and made into a Fangire by Taiga to save his life, forced to turn toward Wataru to be his bodyguard. But after revealing to Wataru the relationship between him and Taiga, Shima attempts to kill Taiga only to be defeated by Saga and taken away to heal his wounds. Shima eventually returns, restored back to his human state free of the Fangire condition, to aid his friends in the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization's final battle against the Fangires. Shima also talks about Wataru's father, Otoya, who he deemed "unique" and how Maya entrusted Taiga to him in order to prevent any retribution in the future. At the end of the series he attends Nago's wedding, retrieving the presents along with Kengo. Personality He is the leader of the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization (meaning that he is the boss of Keisuke Nago, Megumi Aso, and Kengo Eritate) and the forefather of Taiga Nobori. He has a very naïve personality and a huge dislike of Fangires. He is also a connoisseur of cappuccino. However, despite his naïve personality, he is shown to be wise and always calm in every situation. At first, he didn't like Wataru Kurenai because of his half-Fangire bloodline and has the power of Kiva (which he and Nago thought of humanity's dangerous enemy), but after he gets the power of the Sungazer Fangire (which Taiga implanted) he made Wataru his bodyguard instead. Although seemingly killed by Saga, he wasn't very seriously injured as Saga missed his vital organs. After having a treatment, he returned in episode 47. He appears mostly in Kido coffee shop to order cappuccino. He is also shown in his training room and sometimes goes for a daily exercise. Forms . He also possessed extraordinary defense, as shown when he survived Kiva's Emperor Moon Break, despite the Lizard Shields being destroyed. - Proto Ixa= Proto Ixa (The First) * Running power: 9 seconds in 100 meters • Jumping force: 10 meters * Punch force: 4 tons * Kicking force: 1.5 tons * Armor: Electromagnetic Weapon "Ikusan Hammer" that drives huge piles on enemies This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Kiva Edition: King of Vampire. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Shima was portrayed by Kazuhiko Kanayama in both the present and past settings, with Kanayama wearing a wig when appearing as his younger self. Notes *After being merged with the Sungazer Fangire, Shima experienced a drastic increase in appetite, devouring entire full-course meals without satiating his hunger. It is unknown if full-Fangires experience the same level of hunger or if this was unique to Shima due to his particular condition. Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Antiheroes category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Allies Category:Kamen Riders Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders Category:Kiva Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Lizard Monsters Category:Fangire Category:Kiva Characters